Gorski cabin
(root cellar) (campsite east) }} Gorski cabin is a location in the Commonwealth in 2287. Background This cabin was the home of Wayne Gorski before the Great War. Having taken the construction of an electrical tower near his residence as a personal offense,Gorski cabin terminal entries he decided to build a mini nuke to raze it to the ground. Layout The Gorski cabin is a single isolated house with a large patio. Its exterior is populated by 3-5 feral ghouls. The main cabin contains a chemistry station. There is a root cellar accessible via this main room. The root cellar is an unfinished room stocked with some supplies and a weapons workbench. Following a short tunnel towards the back, there is a finished room that is highly irradiated and contains the ghoul Wayne Gorski and several barrels of nuclear waste. There is also a Novice difficulty terminal in the same room, with a bottlecap mine next to it. The workbench behind Gorski has a number of mini nuke pieces which can be broken down into five units of nuclear material. Notable loot * Wasteland Survival Guide issue #5 - Down in the root cellar, next to the computer in the irradiated back room. * Bottlecap mine - On the same desk as the Wasteland Survival Guide. * 2 mini nuke beryllium cap, 1 mini nuke detonator shell, 1 mini nuke hemisphere core, 1 mini nuke stabilizer fins - Those unique junk items can be picked up on the desk behind Gorski. Notes * Almost every companion has unique dialog when brought into Wayne Gorski's workshop: ** If Codsworth is with the player character he will quip, "That's one do-it-yourself project I wouldn't touch with a ten foot pole." ** If Piper is with the player character as a companion she will exclaim "Please tell me that's not what I think it is." ** If Nick Valentine is with the player character as a companion when he will say "Huh. If I didn't know any better, I'd think they were trying to build a nuke in he... Oh my god..." ** If the player character is traveling with Preston, he will remark, "What the hell were they thinking, playing around with that thing?" ** If the player character is traveling with Cait as a companion upon she will ask "Why would anyone be stupid enough to try and build a nuke?" ** If X6-88 is the player character's active companion whe will say "We should make sure nobody ever finishes building this." ** If MacCready is with the player character as a companion he will comment "Welp... that's the last thing I expected to find down here. Maybe we shouldn't touch anything." ** If the player character is traveling with Deacon as a companion he will say "Jesus. They were playing with that? All right, officially a fan of the way you do exploration. If that thing went off...?" ** If Hancock is the player character's companion he will say "That what I think it is? I guess our days of losing arguments are over." ** If the player character is traveling with Paladin Danse as a companion he will angrily remark "Unbelievable. Hasn't man done enough damage with these nukes already?" ** If Curie is with the player character as a companion she will exclaim "Oh no. That... That is a nuclear bomb!" Appearances The Gorski cabin only appears in Fallout 4. Gallery FO4 Gorski cabin WSG5.png|Wasteland Survival Guide magazine FO4 Gorski cabin cellar.png FO4_Gorski_Cabin_workbench.jpg|The workbench with the mini nuke components Category:Fallout 4 locations es:Cabaña de Gorski fr:Cabane de Gorski pl:Chata Gorskiego pt:Cabana de Gorski ru:Хижина Горски uk:Хатина Горскі zh:戈爾斯基小屋